1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flow monitors for flowing fluid systems, and more particularly to a tamper-proof cover assembly for such flow monitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow monitors for fluid systems have long been known. These flow monitors vary widely in purpose and complexity. Many have electronic or mechanical means for quantitatively indicating or responding to the rate of fluid flow through the fluid system. Others have audible or visible alarms which are activated at a predetermined rate of flow. Some flow monitors combine quantitative flow indicating means with high and/or low flow rate.
One purpose of the quantitative flow indicating means and the alarms is to provide a fluid system operator with information regarding the rate of fluid flow in the system. There are many reasons why such information is desired or necessary. Two reasons are prominent. First, flow monitors indicating a low flow rate in a portion of the system may evidence a blockage or leakage in the system. Knowledge of a blockage in the system is critical in preventing damage to fluid pumps in a pressurized flow system. Knowledge of leakage from the system is similarly critical for pump protection and also for preventing fluid loss, system contamination, and the like. Second, a single flow monitor indicating a low flow rate at only a single point in the fluid system evidences a possible blockage or defect in the flow monitor itself.
One problem with the use of prior flow monitors has been the relative ease with which a system operator can circumvent the warnings provided by the alarms of, or flows indicated by, these monitors. It has been easier for a workman to manipulate the flow indicating means or alarm circuits or contacts, and prevent operation thereof, than it would be to inspect and/or repair that part of the system giving rise to the warnings.